


Remnants of The Isle

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: you didn’t think this was the end of the story? did you? [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: A year later, Angst, Auradon Prep, F/M, First Kiss, Isle of the Lost, I’ll add more tags later, Kinda, M/M, Musical, Singing, Songfic, featuring characters from the books, i wrote the songs, post descendants 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: A new threat? In the upcoming days of Ben and Mal’s wedding. Maleficent and Hades arguing? Carlos introducing Jane to his Mother. Evie having an inspiration block. A redemption? It’s  all just mad!





	1. a VK reunion

“E, are you almost done we have to meetup with Jay soon?” The purple haired girl asked standing on a pedestal while a blue haired girl appeared to be fixing the hem of a long white dress.

“And.....we’re done for today!” Evie said poking her head up from her former place at the end of Mal’s dress.

“Finally!” Makes exasperates as she stepping down from the pedestal.

Evie checked her watch then tucked it back into the pocket of her dark blue skirt. “Carlos should be there already we really need to go!”

Mal slid out of the white dress handing into gingerly to Evie to which she hung it with hanger next to a matching almost cape like garment. “Has she gotten bigger?” Mal asked walking over a see through cage with a large purple lizard.

Evie chuckled as she fixed her hair in the mirror. “I mean when hasn’t she ever since we started working on the wedding dress and generally fixing up the isle the love in heart must be reacting.”

Mal thought before responsibility “Soooo.........do you think she’ll be back to normal before the wedding?” She had never thought even when she was a child that her mother would show as much as love as she was now.

Evie locked eye with Mal and solemnly nodded. “No mother is going to miss her daughter’s wedding she’ll be there if by lizard or by human”

Mal smiled and locked arms with Evie as they exited the sewing room in Evie’s house. “Do you think Jay had fun on his little adventure with Gil” Evie asked putting a little emphasis on Jay and Gil.

Mal rolled her eyes. “It’s not gonna happen” She replied.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk you know so little of love” Evie jokingly chastised.

“Wasn’t I the one who broke Uma’s love spell”

This time Evie rolled her eyes the friends broke apart as a Evie locked the door to her castle. “Aren’t you excited for all of us being together again?”

“I mean of course I am but we see Carlos like once a week cause Jane’s planning the wedding and I see you cause you know my dress.”

Evie sighed. “We were the best of the best!”

Mal and Evie shared a look.

——

Carlos De Vil was sitting on a lumpy couch in the hideout he and his friends had made. Across him was the wily thief himself Jay. “Where did you go on your gap year” Carlos asked before looking a brown paper bag then pulling out a chocked bar.

Jay searched the bag pulling out another chocolate bar took a bite then responded “It was amazing! We went to so many amazing places and saw so many cool things!”

“Did you have any trouble traveling with Gil” Carlos asked his question seemed basic enough but his face looked like he knew more than he led on.

Jay punched Carlos in the arm. “He was fine for the whole trip pretty cool actually it was always fun to see him try some new fruit or candy.

“Uh huh” Carlos smirked.

“He told me to say hi to you guys he went to say bye to Uma and Harry before going to Atlantis”

Jay ignored the smirk. “So how are you and Jane?”

“We’re doing good. Tomorrow she should be meeting Mom” Carlos answered then finished off his chocolate.

Jay looked puzzled. “She didn’t meet the infamous Cruella the day the barrier went down?”

“Nope! Mother was at a spa, that spa turned into a staycation then a trip to Atlantis”

Jay nodded in understanding. “That sounds like a years worth of things to do”

“Shouldn’t the girls be here already?” Jay asked stretching.

A familiar voice responded “Ask and you shall receive.”

Jay turned around to see both Mal and Evie. He noticed Mal was wearing her old purple jacket that mostly covered a dragon t-shirt and matching purple army boots. Evie wore a color blocked blue and red long sleeve shirt with a blue pencil skirt. Jay jumped and pulled both of them into a hug.

“Jay! You somehow look exactly the same” Evie commented.

“Nuh uh my hair grew at least five inches” 

Mal groaned. “We can talk all day I only have a couple more days to my wedding day and I want to at least cause a little chaos”

The group walked out of their hideout wicked smiles spread across each of their faces walking into the market.

_”We’re the best of the worst”_ The four of them sang now running through the market.

_”The first of the first the ones who found the light made it bright!”_

_”Rotten to the core who could ever ask for more!”_

Each of them divided into two groups going in separately directions. 

_”Long Live havin’ some fun, we take everything we want!”_

_Carlos and Mal sang as they walked down into Dragon Hall walking the halls of their former school._

_ _“VKs from the Isle first ones to the see that Auradon smile!”_ _

__”Mirror, mirror on the wall! We’re the baddest of them all”_ _

_Jay and Evie ran through Bargain Bin tearing up random pieces of fabric and breaking items._

_ _“Raise your V’s up high! Wave ‘em side to side!”_ _

_Both of the groups slowly walked back to the heart of the market still singing and dancing._

_ _”We’re rotten to the core, core! Who could ever ask for more”_ _

__

__

They finished the song and laughed to themselves as they walked the streets of the isle until a royal guard appeared. “Lady Mal I bring urgent news about your mother !” The guard spoke. 

“What about my Mom!” Mal asked complete bamboozled. 

“Fairy godmother thinks she’s almost returned to her original state” He reported. 

Mal smiled tears ran down her eyes. She turned to her friends “I gotta go” 

“Go!” They all said. 

Mal and the guard sprinted. 

“Wait I need to get a ride” Carlos said running after them almost falling in the process. 

Jay and Evie laughed watching the white haired boy. “Wanna grab some grub at Ursula’s fish and chips?” Jay asked. 

“I see what you’re doing” Evie murmured. 

“Huh?” 

“I said sure sounds good” Evie told Jay. 

Jay and Evie walked towards the restaurant talking about their past year. However, in the alley’s shadow a crazy haired female silhouette cackled. 


	2. magnificent and marvelous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation? A happy reunion? And a unexpected team up.

The guard opened the door to the limousine to which Mal entered Carlos followed shortly after. “Mal!...and Carlos” Ben said already sitting inside the limousine.

“So is it true that my mother is human again?” Mal asked immediately.

Ben smiled glad that she seemed to be happy instead of worried that her mom may be human once again. “Yes, it does fairy godmother was told that someone saw a purple dragon roaming the woods”

Mal smiled but then thought about the report then asked “She wasn’t flying?”

“She’s been a lizard for a long time Mal she’s gonna be a little weak” Carlos commented before plopping a gummy bear into his mouth.

Ben and Mal both look at Carlos. “What that’s a logical guess” He told them.

“So we go to Evie’s house check out my mom’s little habitat” Mal said laying out the plan.

“Mmm.. cage” Carlos corrected.

“Drop him off at the end of the school and he’ll be walking back” Mal told the driver.

“Hey!” Carlos protest.

Mal just smirked and popped gum into her mouth. “Shouldn’t have made those comments”

——

Ursula’s Fish and Chips was booming with business. Pirates and Isle citizens just screaming their orders to the servers. Evie and Jay walked towards the front occasionally bumping into one of the servers who seemed to be on edge.

Gil walked out of the kitchen his hair in a hairnet and a kitchen apron wrapped around him. In his hands were two plates filled with food. “Oh hi guys!” Gil waved when he noticed the duo causing one of the plates to drop.

The plate fell to the ground shattering and the food spilling around the area. “I’ll fix that” He called before giving one of the customers the other plate then going back into the kitchen to look for a broom although it was in the broom closet near the bathroom.

“Jay.” Evie said in a concerned tone as she looked at the menu.

Jay sighed. “I’ll make everything is in control”

“Good cause Uma would try to kill us if the restaurant burned down” She replied.

The doors of the restaurant slammed open causing the bustle to go dead quiet. Standing at the doors stood Ginny Gothel sporting a new bob raven haired trim. She had traded her long ragged red velvet dress with a gold flower pattern for a gold velvet coat which she seemed to poorly cut near the waist and a red dress. “Greetings everyone!”

“Mal did it better” A random customer muttered.

Evie smiled politely remembering their last encounter with Ginny.

“Jenny how are you doing” Jay asked getting her name on purpose still upset over the fact her, the Gastons, Anthony, and Maddy had pushed Mal into crocodile infested waters. 

“It’s Ginny and you know it!” Ginny snapped.

Ginny calmed herself down then said “Jay of Jafar and Evie of The Evil Queen your presence has been requested by an important figure”

“Pass!” Jay said turning his back to Ginny and walking towards the broom closet to clean up the mess.

Evie smiled then responded “No, thank you” then looking back at the menu to decide what she wanted knowing that the ingredients were now brand new and fresh due to her Ben bringing in fresh produce to the Isle.

Ginny looked panicked for a moment before speaking though it sounded more of a shout “This person has Fairy Godmother’s wand!”

This made Evie and Jay stop and share a look. Evie spoked first “So who is this mystery person?”

Ginny shrugged and smiled knowingly. “Come and find out”

Neither of them liked this. “Knowing the crowd you hangout with it’s either Maddy or Anthony” Evie commented.

“The invite is once in a lifetime opportunity” Ginny sung while she grinned.

Jay and Evie nodded they started walking towards the exit but Evie put her arm out stopping Jay. He was confused and was about to question her but Evie called out for Gil. “Gil!”

Gil came rushing out of the kitchen confused as to who called him. “Gil we’re going somewhere ditch the waiter attire” She told him sweetly.

Gil lost the hairnet and untied the apron. “Is that a problem” Jay asking Ginny noticing the shocked and possibly upset look on her face. 

“No, not at all come along now” Ginny turned leading them out of the restaurant.

——

Jane arose from her bed where she was looking at color selections to answer the door. She opened it to see a tired and panting Carlos. “Carlos!?”

“W-..Water!” Carlos spoke his voice hoarse.

She opened the door wider allowing Carlos to come in. “Did you walk all the way from the Isle to here?” Jane asked.

Carlos laid down on the couch. “No just from the school to here”

“That......isn’t a far walk” Jane replied with a small chuckle.

“Didn’t feel that short” Carlos pouted.

Jane just smiled and walked over to the mirror on the wall tucking a strand of hair back into place her dress was a simple light blue dress with a pink belt. “Are you ready or do you need some time to regroup?”

“Go on without me tell my mom that I love her!” Carlos said dramatically.

Jane smiled. “Nope! No way I’m meeting Cruella by myself” She grabbed his hand jokingly attempting to pull him up.

“You can drink water in the limo on the way there” Jane told Carlos.

“You should talk to the driver first and I should.........just crawl into the truck and hope for the best” He muttered the last part.

Jane’s eyebrow raised. “What do you mean”

Carlos nervously chuckled. “Ya know how sometimes you get banned by Mal from the limos for like a week and the drivers are too scared to defy her”

“CARLOS!” 

“We can walk?” Carlos suggested.

Jane shook her head for a moment and started thinking “How did you guys go to the Isle before the barrier went down?”

“Oh we just used......OUR DIRTBIKES”

Carlos with a new sense of energy grabbed Jane’s hand and sped out of the room. Jane barely closing the door on the way out.

——

Mal was still a little curious as to why her mother now back to normal size decided to walk around instead of flying and maybe lighting the forest on fire.

“Are you ready” Ben asked holding Mal’s hand tightly.

Mal nodded and turned the doorknob to Evie’s sewing room. The room seemed to be intact nothing in fire no sewing needles launching towards her face just a light burning smell. “Mom?”

Ben pushed the door open all the way. In the corner stood the woman herself some of her clothes smoking she seemed to be trying to open a window. “Goodness child who made these windows!” She was more yelling then actually asking.

Mal ran over to Maleficent wrapping her arms around her. “Oh we’re doing this”

“Mom I missed you so much!” She cried

Maleficent rolled her eyes but had a smile. “I was always here child and I was always watching from what I could see”

Mal pulled away and just smiled. “I have so much to ask you like why were you crawling through the woods?”

Maleficent was puzzled. “Child I haven’t left this dreadfully decorated room since I returned to my form” 

Mal was still confused but didn’t care to ask more about it. Ben just silently stood there watching the two interact.

“You boy minion fetch me and my daughter the best hot mud the goblins can make” Maleficent said pointing at Ben.

Mal laughed. “Mom this is Ben we’re engaged” She told her mother grabbing Ben’s hand.

“Oh....Ben” Maleficent smiled faintly.

Maleficent walked over to one of the tables plucked out a ruler. “Arms out” She told Ben poking his arms with the ruler. To which Ben did.

“Teeth” She demanded next. Ben was confused until behind Maleficent, Mal was showing her teeth then Ben understood.

Ben showed his white pearls. “Hmph!” Maleficent coming to some unknown conclusion.

“I guess I can’t make any negative statements with me choosing your father” Maleficent cackled when mentioning Mal’s father.

“Oh speaking of dad..” Mal’s sentence trailed off.

Ben not wanting to be here for when Mal explains her father being back said “Well it was nice to meet you Maleficent when you aren’t trying to take over the world I have King business to do see you later Mal” Giving Mal a kiss then leaving but not before seeing Jane and Carlos arrive.

“What are you two doing here” Ben asked stepping out of the limo.

“Ben! Is Mal here I just want on of the bikes” Carlos confessed.

Ben chuckled. “Is it all near Evie’s sewing room?”

Carlos shook his head. “No it should be in the back”

“Then you should be fine I highly suggest you get the bike and drive as fast as you can”

Carlos didn’t ask anymore questions and with Jane behind him ran behind the house.

——

“Aren’t you at all curious as to why Ben said drive as fast as you can” Jane asked her hands pushing the bike onto the path.

Carlos pretend to think about before saying “Nope!”

Both of them hopped onto the bike and driving towards the bridge.

After a couple minutes the arrived on the Isle. Carlos locked the bike keeping the keys and covering it with what appeared to be a shower curtain. “So are we going straight to your mother’s house?” Jane asked

“We have like an hour to kill before we should get there” He replied.

They locked hands and Carlos showed Jane around the Isle taking her to Dragonhall and getting her the Isle’s version of bread pudding with it’s specialty rancid banana syrup. They were just chatting when they heard “Carlos De Vil” the suave almost smooth voice was completely unknown to Jane but Carlos groaned internally.

“Anthony......” Carlos muttered.

Automatically Jane knew that Carlos wasn’t this guy’s biggest fan. “What do you want Anthony?” Carlos asked.

Jane looked up to see the Anthony person. He was tall his dark almost swept down to his eyebrows. He had a black coat his coat tail almost reached his black boots that had aesthetically placed silver chains. “Not what I want but what someone else wants”

Carlos glared “Who?” 

“An important person” Anthony answered.

Jane just watched the two just glaring at each other. “Can it Anthony” Carlos told him.

Anthony shrugged and turned his back. “What a shame I guess Jay and Evie won’t be meeting you there”

“What do you mean?” Jane asked the first she spoke up in this whole what she would call a shake down.

Anthony turned back around smiling. “Evie and Jay are on their way their to this disclosed location”

Jane looked at Carlos that just said ‘we should go’ to which Carlos looked back that said ‘it’s a trap!’

“We’ll go!” Jane said quickly before Carlos could deny the invitation.

The couple stood up and followed the boy.

——

The trio were led by Ginny to a large building. “What is this Ginny?” Evie asked.

“This wouldn’t be my first choice either it’s a school for witches” Ginny said smiling when suddenly the doors opened all by themselves.

“Maddy!” Jay and Evie groaned in unison.

“Time to go boys we aren’t dealing with this crazy witch” Evie said turning around to see two large figures she looked to see two identical brown haired men.

“Think you should go in Evie” said Gaston Jr.

Gil turned around to see the twins. “Hey guys how has it been?”

They both turned their heads away from Gil. “We don’t talk to betraying pirates” Gaston the Third spoke.

Jay thought about trying to fight it and was about to try to push throught the Gastons to let his friends run but that was cut short when the Gastons with the help of Ginny pushed them into the building. Gaston Jr. closed the doors behind them. It was pure darkness for a moment until someone hit a switch. The front of the school had a grand pearly white staircase it was the only thing that was clean the rest of the school had random bursts of crumbled paper and food. There was an awkward silence for a moment until they heard “I’m here! Sorry I just got back” A girl’s voice yelled.

A girl with light purple hair but the ends were a dark green with aqua green eyes stood at the top of the staircase. “Hello!......wait we’re missing one” Her introduction started off strong even confident but when she seemed to notice something or someone wasn’t there she seemed confused on what to do next.

Anthony pushing Jane and Carlos yelled “Sorry boss!” 

“I’m picking next for our next kidnapping” Carlos mumbled.

“Now that everyone is together it time fo-“ Maddy’s sentence was cut off by Jane.

“Wait who is she the daughter of” Jane asked looking to the VKs.

Maddy snapped. “Who am I!”

She laughed then snapped her fingers. People dressed in dark robes filled the hall. “I’m the magnificent, marvelous Mad Maddy”

_”Don’t be bemused or don’t be confused”_ Maddy sung walking down the stairs.

She snapped her fingers once again and she turned to smoke and reappeared in front of the group. _”The riches, the crown or even the palace aren’t even on my mind”_ Out of thin air she pulled out gold coins and even a crown she then tossed them all into the air to which they turned into smoke again.

_”It’s just causing misery and unfortunate events is what helps me unwind”_ Maddy jumped into the crowd of people in robes swimming through them like water.

“Grab him boys” She yelled breaking out of her song.

The Gastons grabbed Jay. The others lunge to hell their friend but we’re stopped by Anthony and Ginny.

_”This thief you all will oh so miss cause as of right now he’ll be forever sleeping until true love’s kiss”_ She blew smoke from her hand landing on Jay’s face he tried to fight it but fell asleep. The Gastons dropped him.

“Jay!” The group yelled.

Maddy walked around as if she was performing to a crowd and everyone in the room was the audience. “Give me the girlfriend!”

The Gastons pushed Evie and Carlos away from Jane. “Maddy no!” 

_”Prehaps ruin your first meeting with the De Vil in-laws by making you gianormous and tall or make sure with every step you take you stumble and fall”_ Smoke covered Jane when it cleared she grew taller then the Gastons. Maddy seemed upset and Ginny looked annoyed like something had gone wrong.

Maddy missed no beat moving on from Jane to inform of Evie. _”The Princess with the brilliant mind it will now be years behind”_ She tapped Evie’s forehead. For a moment nothing happened however, Evie suddenly start panicking and talk incoherently.

Carlos and Gil braced themselves expecting a similar fate to their friend but to their shock Maddy just continued singing._”I’m Mad Maddy, I’m Mad Maddy can’t you see the rest of your lives will be nothing but misery thanks to me”_ Maddy appeared back at the top of the staircase.

_”The riches, the crown or even the palace aren’t even on my mind it’s just causing misery and unfortunate events is what helps me unwind”_

She stood proud and stuck her arms out. _”For the rest of these Auradon morons I’ll leave them for my partners to act on!”_ Windows flung open the people robes flew out of the school into the world.

_”Now wait is that an oxymoron”_ She laughed then turned into smoke her hair now fully green.

The Gastons, Ginny and Anthony let go of their remaining holds. “Does she even know wha- WOAH” Jane fell before finishing her sentence.

“I don’t get why she didn’t do any magic to me and Carlos” Gil questioned.

“She only spelled the ones who could actually be a threat to her plans” Anthony sneered.

The others laughed and exited how Jane and Carlos entered. “We need to tell Ben and Mal about this” Carlos said trying to think of a plan. Jane was on the floor trying to help a panicked Evie and Gil was picking Jay off the floor.

“Jane! Can you take Evie and Jay to the enchanted lake?” He asked Jane

Jane was unsure of her abilities to get herself out of the building but to bring two people along sounded almost impossible but she had to try to help in this situation. “Yes it’ll help Evie and I but, for Jay that’s another story”

Carlos took a deep breath. “Okay, Gil and I will try to get one of the not really Anti-Villians by themselves and get info and Jane getting Jay and Evie to the enchanted lake is your job we can fix this” He told the plan his tone confident but he was scared on what was to come with the supposed “ones who could actually do harm” being spelled could he save Auradon from this new threat.

——-

A pastel blue and pink haired girl sat in front of her vanity. She did nothing but applied different shades of lipstick bored out of her mind. Audrey sighed to herself. It had been a year since her attempt at being “the Queen Of Mean”. While she wasn’t imprisoned she once again abandoned by her friends. They were decent towards her but she could tell it was them not trying to upset her in fear of her putting them under a sleeping curse again. The window that lit the room up with light random spots of a shadow covered the room. “What is covering the light I need natural light!” Audrey complained.

She went to her window and opened her curtains more. She looked at the window seeing people wearing black robes flying past the window. “Wha-“ She was about to speak her confusion when she heard another person yelling through the halls.

“Help! Someone!” The voice yelled. At first it was distant but it grew closer.

Audrey hesitantly opened her door and poked her head out. She saw a brown haired girl with ponytails and black glasses. She was wearing a dark green dress with multi colored spots. “Why are you yelling!” Audrey yelled to the girl.

Dizzy turned towards and Audrey and ran to her. She was talking a mile a minute.

Audrey was lost. “Woah slow down”

Dizzy took a minute to gather her thoughts. “I can’t find Evie, Mal, Carlos or even Jay!”

Audrey was still confused. “Why do you need to find them?” She asked.

“Witches! They’re in the museum I think they’re stealing the artifacts” Dizzy answered.

Audrey was about to comment but Dizzy was still talking. “I would call for Celia but she went with Uma and Harry to Atlantis and I have no idea who I should call”

“Well the school is out for summer and I’m here because I don’t want to go home”

Dizzy was panicking. “Who do we go to!”

Audrey had to be the grownup she had to figure what to do. “Calm down! Ben is still here you go to him he’ll probably be in his office even if he isn’t there stay there and I’ll come back for you” She instructed Dizzy.

Dizzy nodded and was about to go but stepped back. “Wait where are you going?”

“I’m going too see if I can get anything to help us in the museum” Audrey answered with a polite smile. 

Dizzy ran off to Ben’s office. Audrey closed the door. _”Something is pulling me it’s so magnetic”_ She laid her back against the door.

_”My body is moving now I’m sure where I’m heading. All of my senses have left me defenseless._

Audrey moving towards her closet doing a twirl before continuing her song. _”This darkness around me is promising repentance. The price that I’m willingly to expensive but there’s nothing to lose when you’re lonely and friendless”_

She opened the closet doors. _”So my only interest is showing these witches that I am a queen. And their reign has just ended!”_ Her soft pink dress turned into a dark pink leather suit that revealed her shoulders and went down to her ankles. Her hair was now in a wavy ponytail.

_”I know what I deserve. I’ll help save the world, sit back and watch them learn! It’s finally my turn”_  
While singing she flung her door opened trying to prepare herself for whatever she might encounter.

——

“Ben!” Dizzy yelled when she was close to his office. 

Ben was just reading a witness statement about the dragon seen in the woods. Rereading it seemed oddly familiar the description of the dragon. But before Ben could come to a conclusion Dizzy bursted in the the room. “Dizzy!?” He said surprised about her visit.

Dizzy closed the door. “What brings you here Dizzy?” Ben asked putting the report down.

“Witches in Auradon! Audrey sent me here” Dizzy told him quickly.

Ben’s face still showed he was confused. Dizzy sighed and pulled a chair towards Ben then sat in it. “There’s witches in the museum and in Auradon. Don’t worry about the museum Audrey is trying to handle that” Dizzy explained. 

That’s when it hit Ben. “Witches! Dizzy did Madame Mim have any children?”

Dizzy nodded. “Of course but her children wouldn’t be causing some type of evil plan.....but one of her grandchildren would”

“Which one?” Ben asked.

“Mad Maddy!”

Ben nodded now understanding who was the threat. “Jay, Carlos and Evie are still probably on the Isle” He said to himself.

“I have to go to the Isle and tell them that’s the best option with Fairy Godmother having gone on the Atlantis trip” Ben said putting on his blue jacket then buttoned the jacket.

Dizzy nodded pushing the seat back to its original location. “We should go the museum and get Audrey before going to the Isle”

Ben slowly turned around in a comical way. “Dizzy you have to stay it could be dangerous”

“So you’re just gonna leave me in the empty school with witches where I’m completely defenseless” Dizzy deadpanned.

Ben thought about it she might be safer coming along. “On second thought to the museum we go”

Dizzy cheered. Ben opened the door Dizzy happily skipped out. Ben closed the door on the way out. What awaited them next they couldn’t imagine the timing wasn’t great on the eve of Mal and Ben’s wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty all for the kudos and hits!! hope you enjoyed the story so far


	3. magical warfare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey investigates the witches. Jane has a run in with Jafar. Mal's parents reunite but the reunion is anything but pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides chapter over and runs*

Thinking of ways to get Jane out of the school was a challenge to say the least. She was now seven feet and falling with every second step. “Maybe we should just drag her out of here” Gil suggested.

Carlos seemed to think about it. “No!” Jane answered.

Jane raising her tone caused Evie to be sent into hysterics. “Awwww man” Carlos groaned.

“I got her this time” Gil told the couple.

They had come the conclusion that the spell Maddy had casted on Evie was some type of mental de-aging spell causing Evie to act like a child. They had to be cautious around her not wanting her to have a tantrum. Jane singled Carlos while Gil was talking to Evie. “Okay, are you sure this is the best plan of action” She asked her boyfriend.

Carlos was hesitant but nodded. “Yea! Of course plus it's the best thing we can do” The white haired boy replied his voice trying to seem confident. 

Jane smiles warily. “I’ll go find something to take Jay in” The couple turned back to Gil comforting Evie who seemed to have stopped crying. “Evie come on we’re going back to Auradon” She added sticking her hand out for the girl. 

The dark blue haired girl looked to Gil then back to Jane. She slowly walked over to the brunette girl. Jane now standing for more then ten seconds thanks to Evie keep her up right “Ok, Gil time to go” Carlos told the pirate.

Gil nodded. “Good luck” Jane told Carlos. She was nervous about whether she could take Evie and Jay to the Enchanted Lake and back. She knew it would be challenge and she hoped that she was up to it. 

“Good luck” Carlos hugged Jane.

Carlos and Gil opened the doors letting the sunlight in and walked out the way Jane and Gil got in.

——

In Evie’s sewing sitting on a blue sofa bench were Mal and her mother. Mal had recapped the time her mother missed as a lizard. “Goodness child! I understand that you’ve gone good but to not turn that good for nothing sea witch’s daughter into calamari is horrendous!” Maleficent cried.

Mal sighed. She knew this was going to be a little tedious her mother was still evil she was going to respond with her apologizing for not living up to standards as a reflex but was cut off by Maleficent. “Have I lost my mind I’ve been here for too long! Child get up we’re going to my home away from home!” She said however sounded more like a shout she motioned to Mal to get up.

“Home away from home?” Mal questioned.

Maleficent groaned. “Goodness child, you have the memory of a goldfish and the brain of a seagull, I’m talking about the forbidden fortress” The horned woman explained.

The purple haired royal thought back to her time at the forbidden fortress it was her first outing with her friends. She cringed internally thinking how she planned to trick Evie and put her under a sleeping curse.

Maleficent grabbed her daughter’s hand and led her out of the sewing room then needing guidance on how to get out of the cottage. “Awww my baby’s first flight” She cooed in a sarcastic tone.

“Last one there is an eel” Maleficent commented before transforming into a dragon. Her dragon form was very similar to Mal’s however she was larger. Maleficent didn’t even wait for her daughter to transform she took off her wings flapping in the wind.

Mal had a small smile on her face. Smoke covered the girl then suddenly revealing a purple dragon who quickly took lift off to follow her mother.

——

What was Audrey even doing. She was a princess she shouldn’t be diving head first into danger. Thousands of similar thoughts was running through Audrey’s head. She followed the horde of black robes flying towards the museum. It’s a hot spot for those with wicked plans and she should know. Her wicked plan went off without a hitch it made her question the security of the museum.

Audrey creeped into the museum she fully expected the people in robes to reveal themselves but to no avail. The concealed people began taping on the artifacts to which the artifacts disappeared in thin air. A heist? Audrey pondered. Audrey began brainstorming on her next move she thought about the logistics of the museum and the speed these witches are disappearing artifacts.

“Fairy Godmother’s wand!” She said aloud.

The cloaked people turned towards Audrey she quickly hid behind a knight statue. She soon discovered this was the best possible choice because the cloaked witches shot green lights towards Audrey’s former position causing a burn mark to appear on the wall.

Whoever was in charge of these witches was not messing around. Before being almost zapped with magic, Audrey had completed her plan. Her plan was to grab Fairy Godmother’s wand and run back to Dizzy then figure it out from there. She could grab Maleficent’s scepter but her thoughts and her feelings she had when she held the scepter had scared her to her very core and she wished to never be alone with the scepter again.

Audrey peeled out behind the knight statue she was bracing her self to make a sprint up the stair for the wand when she heard a door open. Backup or the leader? The dark pink haired girl questioned.

She slid against the wall to see Ben and a Dizzy walk in. “Where do you think Audrey is?” Dizzy asked the brown haired King.

Audrey turned to the witches the witches had heard Dizzy question. Audrey moving out of her hiding spot ran to the duo and tackled them to to the floor. Ben was going to express is confusion and his greeting for finding Audrey. When the tackler covered his mouth and whispered in the softest voice and motioned her towards the door which had a burn mark around the newly formed hole “Don’t say a peep” 

The duo understood the situation. Audrey stood up and put her back to the wall and pointed to the upstairs. _“Don’t say a peep just be quiet and creep”_ She sung in a hushed voice.

_”We gotta keep our keep our mouth’s closed if we don’t our bodies will decompose”_ The trio sang making their way towards the stairs their bodies moving up and down to avoid the witches’ blasts.

The trio moved into a triangle formation they slowly tiptoed the stairs feet away. _ “We won’t say nothing, just let us up the stairs and we’ll leave you to your evil affairs”_

Their formation was broken apart by the witches’ firing. They crawled on the floor now reaching the stairs._ “I hope these stairs don’t creak”_ Dizzy commented in song.

_”Of all the days why my wedding week”_ Ben complained.

The three watched the witches at they went up the stairs. _”Now complete silence, your highness_” Audrey added into the song sarcastically.

_“Don’t say a peep just be quiet and creep”_ The trio sung ducking from the other witches covering the second floor.

They walked on the knees Fairy Godmother’s wand in sight. _”We gotta keep our keep our mouth’s closed if we don’t our bodies will decompose”_

_ “We won’t say nothing, just let us grab the wand and we’ll leave you to your evil affairs”_

The trio walked slowly in-front of the wand. <“We won’t say a peep but know the wand is for Auradon to keep” 

“How do we get the wand it has a barrier?” Dizzy asked quietly after moving against a wall to then moving out of the way for the witches to shoot their shot.

Ben smiled. “Like this” He said after plucking the wand out of the barrier. The barrier magically opened allowing him to grab it. This barrier being only accessible to the king and Fairy Godmother herself.

Dizzy’s eyes opened with amazement. “What now?” Ben mouthed not saying anything to avoid the witches and protect the wand. 

Audrey smiled walked over to the fire alarm and pulled it. The sound of the alarm caused the witches to start sending random bits of magic everywhere. The trio with the wand in hand ran out of the museum.

“Where to now?” Audrey asked

“The Isle” Dizzy replied to which Audrey slightly groaned.

——

Jane leaning on Evie dragging Jay by his feet walked down an alley way looking for something to carry Jay in. “Maybe we could tie him to our wrists” Jane suggested.

Evie replied in babbles. What she meant Jane didn’t know. She was honestly surprised that Evie could walk. She assumed that Maddy’s spell would just turn Evie to like an adult baby but she could still walk. The two continued walking down the alley stopping to look at objects for possible things to carry Jay. When they suddenly came across store with shining lights that read ‘Jafar’s Junk shop’. Jane immediately got nervous if Jafar suddenly and saw his being dragged by his feet, unconscious who knows how he would react. She signaled to Evie to stay quiet and she slowly walked away from the shop. “Evie!? Is that you” Jane stop dead in her tracks as she heard the man’s voice.

Jane saw a shadow in the windows she frantically pulled Jay away from Evie’s grip and pulled Jay near a alley and covered him with trash bags and a trash can tripping along the way. The shop opened revealing an Arabian man dressed in a bath robe and a dark red hat. “Evie! I thought it was you” Jafar greeted.

Evie looked to Jane her face covered with confusion. “Hi Jafar, Evie is....um...resting her vocals for....a fashion show..” Jane lied.

Whether Jafar believed was unsure. “Do you have a something that could carry something...heavy” The brown haired fairy asked her tone very nervous.

Jafar appeared to be staring down Jane but suddenly snapped out of it. “You’re in luck I found a red wagon off the streets.” He said happily as they walked into his store

Jane was positive that Jafar’s definition of found was very different from her definition. She made a mental note to return the wagon to a lost found. “Hehehehe...yay” Jane replied a little uncomfortable. She watched as Evie went down the aisles and hoped that she wouldn’t accidentally hurt herself.

“Now it comes down to the price” Jafar smiled his tone a little wicked.

“What do you want?” The fairy asked doing her best to portray a confident facade.

Jafar tweaked a wheel not looking at Jane. “Hmmm...Gold coins? Jewels perhaps? Or that necklace” 

Jane protectively put her hand over her necklace given to her by Carlos. “No!”

The man shrugged. “Then the wagon is mine, if you don’t have any more business please leave this establishment.”

She couldn’t leave empty hand she couldn’t let down Carlos or well the whole kingdom. Jane looked away trying to think of her next move when she saw a dark blue pillow. “Are you and the Evil Queen still good companions?” Jane asked plucking the pillow out of an assortment of torn plushies.

“....That’s a ridiculous of course we are! Us royalty have to stick together” Jafar answered her question now cleaning a mirror.

“Hmm... I wonder how she’ll react knowing something of hers was stolen and now being sold in her friends shop” Jane told the man putting emphasis on friend.

Jafar seemed nervous but put on a sly smile. “She should be furious but luckily I have nothing of her in my fully legit store”

“Oh... really what about his pillow?” Jane asked revealing the pillow.

He chuckled. “That pillow was generously donated from the Tremaine family that little Dizzy has greatly affected that family warms my heart”

Jane turned the pillow around showing a the initials E and Q embroidered. “Her initials are embroidered but she doesn’t have to know I just need that wagon and that’ll buy my silence.”

Jafar furrowed his brows. “Take the wagon and leave” He said moving his face away from the girl and focused on his merchandise.

Jane beamed with joy grabbed the wagon and she searched for Evie then grabbed the blue haired princess and led her outside. She walked with pride. “Jay I know your under a sleeping curse but I want you to know K just shook down your father” Jane said moving trash cans.

But Jay wasn’t there. Jane laughed nervously thinking she went to the wrong place. She moved more trash cans but Jay still wasn’t there. “Jay!” She cried.

Two different laughs Jane heard suddenly. She turned around to see Anthony Tremaine with Gaston Jr. and Gaston The Third holding Jay like he was a toy. “Jay!” Anthony mocked Jane.

“Jane...I think your name is, I say you give up we’ve already won all of Auradon’s artifacts and spell books now belong to us anyone who could be a threat has already been given a setback” He looked at Evie smiling as the blue haired princess looked confused and scared. “Plus Uma even when she comes back won’t have the power to take us down” he added.

Jane looked down. She was barely standing up right there was no way she could defeat Mad Maddy and her gang. “Well we’ll I guess we all should be going now the little pup will freak when he finds out his girlfriend is in our care” Anthony cackled. “Grab them” He ordered.

Jane backed up grabbed Evie and tried to book it but quickly fell down. Anthony and the Gastons laughed. She thought she had failed a Carlos and the kingdom she couldn’t do her part in saving Evie and keep keeping Jay safe. But to her surprise she was moving no she was being dragged. Jane looked to see Evie dragging her and running with a loud scream. The two got farther and farther from the goons this gave Jane a new hope to help save the kingdom.

——

The flight to the forbidden fortress was short. The two evil fairies landed in the throne because though the forbidden fortress was grand it was falling apart and decrepit with no roof. “Ah my child this just how I remembered it” Maleficent said as she sat down on her throne.

Mal laughed. “Mal? Mal is that you” a distant yet recognizable voice.

Maleficent’s face was suddenly filled with rage. “Why is that bumbling fool for a father here!?” She questioned yelling.

Hades walked into the throne room wearing a sleeveless leather jacket a dark shirt and leather pants with chains hanging down. “Oh I thought I smelled lizard breath” Je commented staring down Maleficent to which Maleficent stared back.

Mal was about to play peacemaker but Maleficent had sent her response “How odd cause I smelled failure and smoke” 

Hades chuckled. “You failed twice once by our daughter” He teased. Then he looked at Mal and added “No offense sweetie”

Mal fumed literally. She turned around and cackled. Then she flew her cape dramatically. _”You imbecile! You fool! You were nothing but a tool” _

__”All a ploy just to obtain an heir! So good luck say your prayers and prepare for magical warfare!” _ Her eyes glowed green and she moved closer to Hades._

_Hades smiled he lifted up his hand and swung them down a ring of blue fire circled the throne. _”I’m a god you’re a evil fairy! You’re measly attempts are just a sad Hail Mary_ Hades wailed his notes the song changing to more rock roll then its former dramatic broadway show tune._

_His hair lit on fire as Maleficent moved closer to him back him away from the fire. _” You puny little god! I’ll smoke you so fast by the end you’ll be nothing but chard__

__” Blowing smoke and breathing fire is the only thing you could ever conspire”_ Hades fought back. This battle of vocals and magic was going to be a close one_

_Maleficent chortled. _” I’ll put out your fire how is that for being able to conspire!”__

_The duo moved back and forth both singing. _”It’s gonna be magical warfare best be prepared I’ll always have more evil in my glare! Watch your back cause I’ll be coming and I’ll be your undoing!__

_Mal couldn’t watch this anymore her parents looked like they were about to begin actually attacking. “Stop!” She cried her eyes glowed green._

_Both parents immediately stopped. Maleficent’s eyes went back to normal. Hades’ ring of flames went down and his hair went unlit. “It was her fault” Hades blamed._

_“Be quiet!” Maleficent yelped._

_Mal looked to her parents. “Mom, Dad I understand that you hate each other and you can fight all you want but can you not do it with my wedding so close”_

_Maleficent and Hades looked at each other and began laughing. Mal was confused. “Why are you laughing?”_

_“Sweetie, do you honestly think you’re just going to have your wedding and it’ll be a great night?” Hades asked while Maleficent continued laughing._

_“Yeah should I not Jane planned the wedding perfectly” Mal answered._

_Maleficent spoke up finally now stopped laughing. “Dear child a wedding of royals is a villian’s bread and butter.” _

_“What! No even if a villain trys anything we have-“Mal tried to reason_

_“Guards!” Maleficent and Hades said in unison and started cackling._

_Mal was shocked that her parents had figured out a possible villain attack and she didn’t. “Well I gotta go then!” She said getting ready transform and go._

_Maleficent grabbed her daughter’s hand. “Not yet child! I still haven’t heard the full update I missed when I was....out of commission”_

_“More like when you were a lizard” Hades added to which Maleficent scowled._

_Mal did miss her mom so she sat down and resumed catching her up she was sure whatever was happening that her friends could handle it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for like the hiatus i'll try to update again soon but who knows but i do know that i will try my hardest to finish this story.

**Author's Note:**

> if they send ooc please comment so and for the first song I made that one up on the fly the rest of them are properly thought out. i hope you like it!!


End file.
